


Moonlight

by Vuldra



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Basketball, Confessions, Depression, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Relationship, mentions of other relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3889447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vuldra/pseuds/Vuldra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima went to go find Miyaji a few years later after the Jabberwock rematch, but found him in a dark place. It made his heartache to see his formidable senpai in that type of place. He decides to help get him out of it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be another part of the Inspired by Songs series, but it didn't happen like that. It ended up being it's own. It just took me a whole day to work on this. This was pretty much inspired by the first chapter of Extra Game. I hope you will all enjoy it.

****

 

            Midorima looked around the area for the person that he’s been looking for. He’s been looking around for him longer than he should’ve been. He contacted the person in question more than once for the first time in long while. He knew that the person should be in the vicinity. Midorima didn’t want to ask someone for their help, because he knew that he could do it on his own. Looking around the corner he saw the person that he was searching for. He was sitting holding a basketball in hand.

            “Miyaji Kiyoshi,” Midorima stated before walking over to him.

            Miyaji looked up, “Midorima, what are you doing here?”

            “I’ve been looking for you,” Midorima said standing in front of Miyaji.

            Miyaji sighed, “What for? There really was no need to come out searching for me, idiot.”

            “I just wanted to check on you,” Midorima pushed up his glasses not looking directly at Miyaji.

            Miyaji could see that Midorima was being serious, since he was always this way. He was being blunt on how he felt at the moment. Miyaji didn’t need someone to check on him, especially one of his kouhai’s from Shutoku. The thing was that neither one of them weren’t in high school anymore, but here was Midorima and Miyaji still speaking to each other at the moment. Everyone knew that Midorima still spoke to Takao since they were teammates, partners, and even lovers at one point. Miyaji doesn’t really know what happened after that in the least, but it wasn’t any of his business.

            “I’m going to head out,” Miyaji said starting to stand before he left he looked at Midorima, “It was good to see you again, Midorima.”

            Midorima was about to stop the older one, but was stopped when he realized that he was gone. That forced Midorima to make a face that really didn’t serve a purpose at the moment, but to show a stunned expression. He’s pretty sure that Miyaji is trying to dodge him ever since the last basketball game that occurred while he was in high school. Not the Rakuzan game, but the Jabberwock game. That game tore the senpais that they all knew were working hard to bring down the American team, even though that Jabberwock team didn’t really try. He knew it shamed the Strky team, especially since they were looked down upon.

            As the Generation of Miracles they know they returned that shame upon Jabberwock. They needed to know that they weren’t monkeys. Midorima wanted to tell Miyaji in person that he avenged him and the other members. That seems to be quite the hassle since Miyaji really is desperately trying not to get pity from him. He didn’t want that, but no person wants pity. He hasn’t seen Miyaji like this not even once. That Nash Gold Jr. really had gotten to this man. He understands why it’s difficult for Kise to speak with Kasamatsu right now. It’s also Kise which he most likely would bring up something that he shouldn’t. The Jabberwock game was what made Kasamatsu break up with Kise, but Kise’s not giving up on him.

            Midorima didn’t want Miyaji to go in the world like this, because he knows that the words were still lingering in the back of his mind. He wanted to help him. He knows that Takao wouldn’t be too helpful right now with him, but even he wants to help, yet he left him out of it. It was for the best for him. He will give Takao news of it later when he actually has been successful. It was then that he realized that he could catch up to him later, because from what his brother says Miyaji always came back to the basketball court in this area. This court had been deserted for a while, since there was a better one five miles from here that has actual pros on the court as well.

            Midorima had to head to the hospital for work since it was his shift as an intern. Miyaji would be back by the time he got out of work, so that will give him time. In that time he thought about his first year of Shutoku with him getting threatened and yelled at by a senpai who was well respected by many people in their basketball club. He even found out that Miyaji was a fan of Oha-Asa as well. To be honest he never would’ve thought that he was. A lot of his earlier thoughts of Miyaji were out of someone who was frightened by him, but once he thought about his talk with Otsubo about him, that changed greatly. He might not have been well liked himself when he first began in the team, but that changed.

            They both had changed each other’s thoughts on the other. It all took that one year of playing basketball on the same team. Miyaji may act like he’s bad, but he’s not. He even knows from him playing ball again in a deserted court means he’s trying to get back into the swing of things. He took a break from it for a while since he was distraught because of that one team. Midorima headed to the same basketball court, even though he was wearing clothes from work whether he liked it or not.  There he saw what looked like Miyaji playing a lonely game of ball. He was missing the hoop at times for what it seemed.

            When Midorima noticed how sunk into the game Miyaji was, he let himself into the court.  He took off his jacket where Miyaji had his belongings. Then Midorima watched as another shot was being thrown by the small forward, with determination the shooting guard ran up to stop the ball from getting into the hoop without any problems causing it to fall. Miyaji just stood there and watched as Midorima came from the side stopping his shot with his left hand. The blonde didn’t even know that Midorima was even there, since the gate sometimes opens on its own. Miyaji shook his head from the shock of the shooting guard coming out of nowhere.

            “What do you think you’re doing, Midorima,” Miyaji irately questioned while staying in place.

            Midorima saw the ball roll back to him and picked it up, “I’m here to tell you something.”

            “I know already, idiot. I’m grateful. You can leave,” Miyaji spitefully retorted.

            Midorima passed the ball to Miyaji, “I’ll play with you.”

            “Why bother,” Miyaji caught the ball as he answered.

            Midorima pushed his glasses, “I know that you sunk into a deep depression, it isn’t healthy. You should know.”

            “I’m not in a depression! I’m just practicing, idiot,” Miyaji said with a sneer on his lips as he turned his head away slightly.

             The shooting guard watched the other closely, “Prove it.”

            “Why I oughta,” Miyaji wanted to hit him so bad right now.

            That’s when they began their one-on-one. They checked the ball, their eyes not leaving the other. They both were waiting to see who would make the first move, which happened to be Miyaji after they checked it. Midorima was watching him closely seeing if there were any flaws in this old senpai of his. It was easy for him to counter him with his three pointers. He can tell that Miyaji had wasted away since he last played with him. That didn’t count as much since he only got to play with him in high school. From what he noticed a lot of the senpais that had played against Jabberwock had almost quit basketball completely, but they didn’t. They just seemed more depressed and less motivated to play to their standards.

            To the shooting guard that didn’t sound practically well with him or the others that had known the ones that played against Jabberwock. Miyaji was once so fierce, but after that game he had less. His grades never suffered from the defeat, but his games had. Just like the others, the games are what suffered in the defeat. Satsuki and Daiki have been helping Imayoshi through his own problem from it. It seemed a lot of the old teammates were thinking the same thing. They were all still looking out for one another even after the passage of time. Though he had another reason why he wanted to help Kiyoshi Miyaji, he’s just not ready to admit it.

            As the game continued they didn’t have a set score to reach, just whoever got a little worn out first. It seemed to be happening later than Midorima had expected, he had expected Miyaji to lose stamina a little earlier, but as it seems Miyaji has been working out his issues on his own. Miyaji just stopped after Midorima blocked his shot once again and just stood there. Midorima looked at his senpai seeing that he was looking down at the ground.  He walked over to him until he was directly in front of him. As the green haired male walked up to him, Miyaji was starting to turn away. He didn’t want his kouhai looking at his face as he despaired. Midorima was faced with Miyaji’s back rather than his front. He knew what that had meant. He needed assistance to get out of the rut, even though he dragged himself out of darkest part. He still needed to get out of the middle of the abyss.

            “Why?!”

            Midorima remained silent, but was slightly surprised with the outburst.

            “Why… I just want… I just want to be able to score again…” Miyaji admitted softly under his breath.

            Midorima watched as Miyaji’s shoulders sulked, “Miyaji, you still scored against me. I’m still levels ahead, but you still were able to.”

            “Were you going easy on me,” Miyaji voiced turning slightly view Midorima.

            Midorima touched his lucky item that was in his pocket, “No, I didn’t. I wouldn’t dare go easy on someone who knows of my flaws.”

            “You fuckin’ did! I know when you’re looking down on your opponent, dumbass,” Miyaji shook with violent rage as he turned around to view into the Generation of Miracle’s eyes.

            Midorima knew that his lucky item would make Miyaji happy, but it wasn’t the time, “I wouldn’t if I respected the person greatly.”

            “Don’t… lie to me,” Miyaji said walking over to his things leaving the ball.

            The miracle watched as Miyaji was starting to walk away without his ball, and grabbed it himself to toss it over to him. He called over to Miyaji throwing the ball in the direction with his old teammate catching it. Miyaji looked at his bag as he went onto one knee, and began unzipping to put the ball within the darkness of the bag. Miyaji stood as soon as the ball was in and put the bag over his shoulder. Midorima knew to let him go for the day since he can’t do anymore for him right now. He would rather do more, but he can’t. He doesn’t have to worry about him doing anything inane because that’s not how Miyaji does things.

            The two of them went their separate ways for the night leaving Midorima with more thoughts. His mind has been wrapped around this for a week ever since they began finally looking into Miyaji, which sadly it had to wait until now. He had gotten information from Satsuki, since she would know the time of day when he would show up in that area, which is why it’s taking less time on his part than Takao’s. He also wants to see if he can handle this alone, because wherever he goes Takao seems to still follow. He only comes along when he can nowadays since he’s working now. That is a good thing to him now since Takao and him were attached to each other for a long time during high school, but they were also dating at the time while being partners on the court.

            Even though he didn’t show up for the next following days since he had things planned with the other Miracles. He and the other Miracles were going to just hang out and play ball since they were all together after a long time. It’s not like they’ll be seeing each other again in another few weeks since Akashi is a busy man, as well as everyone else. He seems to be the only other one in college besides Akashi and Atsushi. Atsushi for pastry and Akashi, because he must excel at everything, and he knows those two barely have time. Even time for each other was difficult. He knows everyone’s schedules don’t coincide with one another. That’s why he has to enjoy that while he still can.

            When he was back at the court after four days of spending time with the Miracles and Taiga, he saw Miyaji just sitting on the court. He didn’t seem that happy to be there at the moment. This was a moment that he also didn’t expect to see. It was always at night that Miyaji seemed to be at his worst from what Midorima had observed. Almost wanting to hide from his task after failing each time he had shot the ball and missed the hoop. He walked into Miyaji’s little world noticing that the door was flung open. Someone could’ve came in here and mugged Miyaji or even worse. At least if the door would stay closed Miyaji wouldn’t be in any danger.

            “Miyaji,” Midorima said under his breath trying to hide a worried expression.

            Miyaji didn’t look at him and didn’t answer him. Miyaji just continued hiding his head in his arms while he sat in the fettle position. He never thought that Miyaji would get into this position, he has some pride. The green haired male stopped when he made it next to him. He bent over touching his head with his lucky item of the day which was a tiger with a ribbon. It was then that the older one finally reacted. He really wasn’t paying attention around him that he could tell just like last time. He really is depressed because he would have known that he was around. It was a different kind of slump than Daiki had been through. Miyaji looked up at him as soon as the doll left him alone yelling about it towards the person that had touched him with said item.

            “Would you stop bothering me,” Miyaji exclaimed wanting him to get the point.

            Midorima watched, “No, everyone in the old team is worried about you and your safety.”

            “I know their worried, I’m just not ready to go back yet,” Miyaji confided.

            Midorima looked at the ball at the other side of the court, “Face me in another one on one.”

            “Why should I when I would just lose again,” Miyaji confessed in the question.

            Midorima looked at the ball, “You never know. You might win since you’ve been on the same team as me.”

            “That doesn’t seem to matter to you Generation of Miracles,” Miyaji stood with Midorima noticing the sudden change.

            Midorima pushed his glasses up, “That’s how we are able to defeat one another, because we know each other’s play styles.”

            “Doubt that’ll help me any right now,” Miyaji said while going over to the ball lying in the shade with little moonlight shining upon it.

            Midorima let his lips quirk into smirk, “Then teach me a lesson.”

            “Fine, then I’ll prove to you how goddamn wrong you are!”

            All of Miyaji was put into this one game of one-on-one. It made him burn with passion that he hadn’t felt in a long while. Midorima saw the shine that used to glow with Miyaji when he was the starting small forward of Shutoku. He missed playing with his senpais and he was able to continue being in contact with them because they were close. It was Miyaji that had fallen out of contact with all of them since the defeat. Midorima and Satsuki are the only ones that really even know where Miyaji is at, but they haven’t told anyone else. Midorima at least told Miyaji’s family that he was fine, but his brother already knew where he ran off to.

            As the game continued, some of the tension that was within Miyaji subsided showing that he was feeling a lot better about himself. His hint of what the other Miracles would do against him. Not only was the passion in the right place, but so was the intensity that scared him back in first year. Once he had gotten in front of him to block, once more Miyaji faltered and the ball rolled out of his hands with looseness of his hands when he began to shoot. Midorima didn’t even move to steal the ball, because in the end Miyaji had won the match, and once again they didn’t reach a target amount. Miyaji most likely didn’t realize that he’d won, but Midorima sure had.

            “Well done, Miyaji,” Midorima congratulated the older male.

            Miyaji looked downward angered, “I didn’t win again! I didn’t even score as much I would’ve liked.”

            “You did win. This is the second time, but you beat me this time. Even scored more than me,” Midorima bluntly answered.

            Miyaji was shocked with his eyes wide, “I won… I scored more than a Miracle…”

            Midorima stood watching as his senpai was overwhelmed with the feeling of happiness. As Midorima went to gather the ball, Miyaji began feeling tears of joy well up in his eyes. They were starting to release without his permission, he moved his forearm to cover up his tears from his companion. Miyaji could barely hold back the tears that were escaping and falling to his arm. He didn’t need someone like Midorima to see him like this not again. He never had forgotten the tears that shed at the end of the Rakuzan and Jabberwock games, especially the Jabberwock game.

            The shooting guard moved back over to Miyaji hearing a little sniffling. He didn’t look at him since he didn’t want him to see him cry this much. The older male looked up at him with a look of gratitude signaling that he accepted his help even though it was a roundabout way of handling it. Midorima knew from that he can help again tomorrow since Miyaji still needs a little more help to clear what’s blocking him from returning to his original state of mind. Miyaji would’ve never thought that he would be seeing Midorima in through this light, even though they had been teammates in the past. This changes another thought that he had about Midorima.

            “Thanks, Midorima,” Miyaji finally spoke with little tears now running out of his tear ducts.

            The taller male turned to look at him for a minute to grasp what he heard with the face that he was making. Then he looked away noticing that he kept staring when a twinge of blush forming on his cheeks. Miyaji looked at the taller male gathering his composure knowing that he made Midorima uncomfortable with his sudden gratitude. When Miyaji finally looked away from Midorima over to his bag he noticed that Midorima was holding the ball. He took his ball back with a sneer on his face when Midorima was finally looking at him again.

            “You’re welcome,” Midorima finally mustered.

            Miyaji hit him upside the head lightly, “Don’t be late on returning gratitude!”

            Midorima and Miyaji then started to leave knowing that they were going to see each other again tomorrow at the same place. Miyaji didn’t understand what he was feeling and it was most likely something that he had felt a long time ago during high school, but something Midorima just recently discovered. Not exactly what Miyaji would have want to find out after just getting passed the step that he was proving to be difficult for him on his own. Midorima was feeling just like Miyaji was at the moment, but knew what it was all about.

            As soon as Midorima was out of work the next day, Miyaji was already at the b-ball court. The court was still as deserted as it always has been since Miyaji started visiting it. He was exhilarated to see Miyaji with a better look on him since he was easily despaired by loss of shots and scores. Miyaji was definitely in better spirits than he was before. When Midorima walked onto the court, Miyaji looked at him hearing that he was there. Midorima had a quick quirk of the lips that was trying to turn into a smile that he was trying not to show.

            “Hey,” Miyaji said walking over to him wiping his sweat with the collar of his shirt.

            Midorima acknowledged him, “Hi.”

            “You still sound like an asshole,” Miyaji commented with a little sarcasm.

            Midorima looked at Miyaji seeing that the older male was now in front of him. The one blonde who wasn’t as annoying as the other one he knew since middle school. Miyaji doesn’t even know how good looking he is compared to Kise. Kise knew too well, while Miyaji knew too little. Midorima picked something out of his pocket finding the one thing that he had planned to give Miyaji. He pulled it out slightly wanting to say something with it, but decided to hand it over since he didn’t know what to say. When he held it Miyaji was stunned to find out that it was something that had his favorite idol upon it.

            “No way,” Miyaji said astounded while staring at it.

            Midorima cleared his throat, “I wanted to give this to you since I must repay you for giving up your idol fan for me.”

            “Old lucky item, huh,” Miyaji said knowing all too well why Midorima would have something like this.

            Midorima nodded, “I remember this person being on the fan, so figured,” his cheeks were heating, “that you would care for this much more than I would.”

            “Thanks,” Miyaji gratefully took the figure that seemed to be handcrafted.

            Midorima and Miyaji sat down on the bench that was to the side that seemed to just been put there since that too was old. It really was since it had loose boards and a little rusted at the legs and bolts. The both of them sat down while Miyaji pulled his bag to himself so he could put the idol figure in a safe place. As the two of them sat there, Miyaji wondered something that was amiss.

            “Where’s your lucky item of the day?”

            Midorima pulled out the item from inside his pocket, “Today’s lucky item is a beanie baby. I was lucky enough to find this at store yesterday.”

            “A beanie baby, huh? You don’t see those anymore let me guess you got the crab one and it was largest one that you can find,” Miyaji inquired already knowing that he answered it for him.

            Midorima nodded, “Of course. I would think it would give me plenty of luck if it’s the same character as my sign.”

            “You would believe something like that from Oha-Asa,” Miyaji replied with a twitch of an eyebrow since he remembered that this part of Midorima was the annoying part.

            Midorima went silent just as Miyaji had, but they both were enjoying each other’s company nonetheless. Midorima looked at Miyaji seeing that he was looking at the moon noticing that it was bright that night. It was probably because he was in a depression and everything was bleak. He still can’t believe that Midorima was the one that had helped him out of it of all people. He isn’t the most likely person, but it helps that he was becoming a physician. Miyaji glanced over to the eccentric male to his side, realizing how much Midorima had grown since the last time he saw him.

            “What is it,” Midorima asked Miyaji with a startle.

            Miyaji looked away, “Nothing really. I just realized how much this eccentric idiot beside me had grown since the last time I’ve seen him.”

            “Of course,” Midorima agreed pushing up his glasses.

            Miyaji then made a face of disappointment, “Then again some things never change.”

            Midorima made a face toward knowing what Miyaji meant.

            “How are you and Takao doing,” Miyaji questioned curious.

            Midorima looked into Miyaji’s eyes, “We’re not together anymore.”

            “Why not? You two were together throughout high school,” Miyaji pointed out.

            Midorima’s mind ventured into the past, “I couldn’t be around him anymore. He understood, but after we broke up he was seeing Izuki Shun.”

            “At least it wasn’t just a one-sided relationship on both your parts,” Miyaji tried to mention something positive.

            Midorima smirked, “It also was a mutual separation.”

            “When’d you two break it off,” Miyaji interrogated further.

            Midorima’s eyes never left Miyaji’s fierce eyes, “Two years ago, but we still remain as friends.”

            “That’s good to hear about you two remaining with good relations,” Miyaji nodded looking toward the moon once more feeling a little lighter about that situation.

            The shooting guard wanted to ask the small forward some questions, but he didn’t know where to begin. Instead Midorima ended up standing up walking over to the ball that was still untouched since Miyaji was shooting last. Miyaji understood perfectly and they began to play the game they both dearly play. The game was finally point ridden to see who wins; Midorima knew that if he went easy on Miyaji he wouldn’t hear the end of it which is why he never did.  There was no need for it since that was also what he needed, to have someone play with all their potential.

            When they were beginning to slow down, it was toward eleven at night. Midorima was ahead with Miyaji following behind with the help of dunks and three pointers. As the end of the game came upon them, Miyaji ran into Midorima with the other embracing for the charge. It was a failed dunk and a failed block for they both fell down. Miyaji landed above Midorima with the green haired male falling and losing his glasses. Midorima looked at the other seeing that he was starting to regain mobility after the small crash to the ground. He heard Miyaji stir to get up putting both hands at the sides of Midorima to get himself up.

            Midorima watched as closely as Miyaji looked down at him and feeling his body trying to situate at getting up.  Miyaji noticed that the taller male didn’t have his glasses so he looked above Midorima’s head to spot the glasses. He was lucky that streetlights were on, so the search would be easier. He saw the glasses just above Midorima’s head and reached for them instead before rising from Midorima. He maneuvered to put the glasses back into place on the younger male. Midorima felt tense when Miyaji moved on him to get his glasses and to make his way off of him. As soon as Midorima relaxed a little under Miyaji, he realized that he was staring at him. He has been doing the same thing which is not hard to expect since he’s on top of him and moving.

            They are now just staring at each other. Miyaji finally put the glasses on the younger one. Midorima was perplexed on what to do next after he gained some kind of composure. Though he didn’t mind having the older one on him, he was enjoying himself in this position. He blames the fact that he was sexually active with Takao. It was then that Miyaji began to move again to stand, while Midorima was trying to stay calm. When Kiyoshi Miyaji finally started to get up, Midorima began to move to a sitting position. In this moment, Midorima wanted to bring him into a kiss, but once he thinks about it he probably never experienced anything like that before. Besides to him Miyaji might not feel the exact same about him.

            “Miyaji,” Midorima stated his name to gather the other’s attention as he stood up.

            The other looked at him skeptically, “What?”

            “W-Would you go out to dinner with me sometime next Sunday,” Midorima requested glowing red that meshed with his green.

            Miyaji was floored from the unexpected question that was suddenly flown at him. He knew that Midorima Shintaro was asked out by Takao Kazunari while they were still in their first year. Honestly he didn’t think that Midorima could do it himself since he has difficulty relating to others. This was the first time that he, Shintaro Midorima, decided to be the first to ask him before Miyaji could. He didn’t know when Miyaji would, but he’d rather do this now before he loses contact with him again, if that happens again. While the older one was unsure how to answer this, his heart knew how to react for it was beating fast just as it had when he was on top of Midorima.

            Miyaji sighed running his hand through the side of his hair, “I-I… Yes, I’ll go out with you. But don’t even think that you’ll be getting anywhere with me right away.”

            Midorima nodded in respect for what Miyaji mentioned. If he did do anything to Miyaji that would be the end of him, even now Miyaji can scare him with a slight threat. Though even he noticed how hesitant Miyaji was at the moment knowing that he was unsure. With the certainty that was in his voice the second try he was willing to take on his request. Miyaji didn’t understand why he even agreed, yet he decided to go with what his heart was telling him at the moment. He looked at Midorima scanning the man before him that seemed to be getting ready to get going himself.

            _Maybe I do know my reason… Damn it, why the hell did it have to be him?_ Miyaji questioned himself knowing why he was going to be on date with Midorima of all the people he knew.

            Midorima had wanted to date Miyaji for a while, but knew Miyaji would reject him while he was in school. He’s finally getting his chance with him. He proved that he could help him without anyone else’s help. Midorima was proud of himself as of late. Midorima said his farewells to the older one as Miyaji did the same for the younger one. Then on Sunday they would meet again, but on a date.

            The days after their first date, they would meet as boyfriends. The months later would lead them into lovers, but one thing would still be constant. Their love will remain as gentle as it began. The only place that knows of Miyaji’s downfall, the old basketball court would still remain. It will remain as their getaway to be alone besides their living quarters, their place of love and basketball.

**Author's Note:**

> I finished it really late into the night, so tell me if there was any mistakes. I thought it ended nicely, but I was also pretty tired when I was finishing it up. Thanks for reading this!


End file.
